


Scrap Baby x Lefty

by orphan_account



Category: FNAF_6
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scrap Baby was found in a room Lefty was never supposed to go in. Hopefully there isn’t any problems...





	1. Facing the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about two random animatronics
> 
> Edit: OMG! Thank you so much for 54 views!  
> Edit 2: Over 100 views! You guys make me blush O/////O

Lefty sighed. Everyone has left after the birthday party. Lefty felt lonely. Then he saw the parts and services room door. He knew he wasn’t supposed to go in there. But Lefty just ignored the warning and walked to the door. He was about to open it when he heard a familiar voice.

“And what do you think you’re doing?”

Lefty turned around. Rockstar Foxy was staring at him angrily.

“I...I just want to take a look inside...I won’t break anything...” Said Lefty.

“No. You don’t know what might be hiding inside that room.” Said Rockstar Foxy.

Lefty glared at him with his single eye and said, “And you’re just a coward.”

That triggered Rockstar Foxy. He was about to jumpscare Lefty when suddenly Lefty punched him in the face.

“What the hell was that for, Lefty?!!” Said Rockstar Foxy angrily.

“I know you were going to jumpscare me, so I punched you.” Said Lefty.

Rockstar Foxy rolled his animatronic eyes. Then Lefty opened the door and turned the lights on. His jaw opened wide. What he saw was a female animatronic. She had a crown, an amazing red outfit, and pretty hair. What made him get startled a little bit was the fact that one of her hands were a giant claw. Then she opened her eyes. They were a beautiful green color.

“Who...are you?” Said the mysterious animatronic.

“Well, I’m outta here.” Said Rockstar Foxy.

Lefty sighed and shook his head. When was Rockstar Foxy gonna at least try to do something risky? He was just to cautious.

“My name is Lefty. Who are you?” Asked Lefty.

“I’m Scrap Baby.” Said the animatronic.

“Here, let me help you up.” Said Lefty.

“Thanks!” Scrap Baby said.

Scrap Baby got up and Lefty took her out of the parts and services room. This was just the beginning of a new story...


	2. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrap Baby becomes friends with Lefty.

Scrap Baby was excited. She was finally able to leave the parts and services room and make new friends. She noticed Rockstar Bonnie and Rockstar Chica talking to each other. She decided to join in.

“Umm... hi you two...” Said Scrap Baby nervously.

The two animatronics just ignored her and continued talking. Scrap Baby frowned. How was she supposed to make friends if nobody noticed her? Then Lefty walked up to her.

“What’s wrong Scrap Baby?” Asked Lefty.

Scrap Baby sighed and said, “nobody is paying any attention to me... how am I supposed to make friends if nobody pays attention to me?”

“I’m your friend.” Said Lefty.

Scrap Baby smiled and said, “Thanks Lefty.”

“No problem.” Said Lefty.

Then Lefty sat down beside Scrap Baby.

“They used to ignore me as well.” Said Lefty.

“Really?” Asked Scrap Baby.

“Yep. It felt like it took forever for them to notice me. When they did pay attention, we became friends.” Said Lefty.

“...cool...” Said Scrap Baby.

The two just sat together in silence for a while. Then Lefty got up and decided to go somewhere else. She suddenly felt tired and fell asleep. She wasn’t aware of what might happen next...


	3. Falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefty proposes to Scrap Baby.

When Lefty got up, he felt nervous. He knew he loved Scrap Baby, but he was scared she might not feel the same way about him. Then he heard Rockstar Bonnie behind him.

“Hey buddy! How’s it going?” Asked Rockstar Bonnie.

Lefty shrugged. “I’m just waiting for the right moment...”

“The right moment fowa what?” Asked Rockstar Bonnie.

“To ask Scrap Baby if she will marry me.” Said Lefty.

“Oh. That must be why you look so nervous.” Said Rockstar Bonnie.

“Yep.” Said Lefty with a sigh.

Then Rockstar Bonnie Said, “Why don’t you take her out on a romantic dinner or something? She might like that and say yes to marrying you.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Said Lefty.

(Now I’m skipping to the part where Lefty proposes to Scrap Baby)

 

“That was a great dinner! Thanks Lefty!” Said Scrap Baby with a smile.

“You’re welcome... and Scrap Baby?” Said Lefty.

“What is it Lefty?” Asked Scrap Baby.

Lefty bent down on one knee and held out the ring. Scrap Baby gasped with surprise.

“I know we only knew each other for a few days, but I fell in love with you from the very beginning. Scrap Baby, will you marry me?” Said Lefty.

“Yes!” Said Scrap Baby happily.

Lefty smiled. He put the ring on one of Scrap Baby’s fingers.

“It’s beautiful.” Said Scrap Baby.

“Well, it’s not as beautiful as you.” Said Lefty.

They both blushed. Then... they were kissing. They were a happy couple after that. They had a child named Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked like the original Circus Baby, but smaller. It was weird how these two opposites got married. I guess opposites really do attract...

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I know I did.


End file.
